


Ruff Ruff

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Hey guess who wrote smut of someone who wasn't Randy!, Knotting, Now I gotta tag this thing., Oral Sex, Partial Transformation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Some strange changes are happening to Yukiya the night before a full moon, and they lead to some "problems."





	Ruff Ruff

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we are! I didn't think I'd be writing primal Yukiya smut, but I did! I had fun! (I also have regrets because of info I needed to Google but okay!) I hope ya'll enjoy!

Though the two spent the majority of their time together, very rarely was it alone. Oftentimes it was during class, where they couldn’t exactly talk freely, or at the wing rabbit home, where there were prying eyes everywhere. It made enjoying even simple cuddles a rarity. However, when Professor Randolph announced that there would be a vacation week for students to go home and visit with families, the two quickly took the opportunity to take a trip to [Name]’s small country home, excited to enjoy each other’s comfort in peace for the first few days, then explore the next.

… Or they were. All their plans seemed to be in shambles once the two realized that they forgot one very important factor…

The night they arrived was the night before a full moon.

Before they even made it to [Name]’s small cottage, Yukiya was struggling to simply stand, much less walk. By some miracle they made it however, and now there he was, sweating up a storm as he struggled to try and get some sleep. The sight pained [Name] as she quietly walked into the room, cup of morning dew weed tea in hand. 

“Yukiya… Are you still awake?” It was a stupid question, but [Name] wasn’t exactly sure of what else she could ask. Yukiya reluctantly turned over, managing to force out a smile at the sight of his lover.

“Y-yeah…” Not many words were exchanged afterwards, just small replies here and there. Luckily, he seemed to be doing much better than earlier since he no longer had to wear his eyepatch. (Though he had grown comfortable wearing it on-campus, he was worried about what the other villagers would think of his contract, so he decided to put it on once more.) However…

[Name] couldn’t help but feel there was something odd. For starters, whenever his fevers struck, he’d have little to no sheets on (Yukiya had told her it was because it felt like he would melt without them, and he couldn’t imagine adding thick quilts on top of that) yet he was completely buried in blankets.Then there was the conversation. Even though their chats when he was sick were very short, his answers this time seemed much more rushed and forced, and whenever his eyes flickered to her own [color] ones, they’d flick away just as fast. Almost as if… He was waiting for her to leave.

Sadness panged at [Name]’s heart at the thought, and even though she didn’t want to leave Yukiya, it probably was best that he tried to get some sleep. [Name] leaned down to give him a goodnight kiss, before quickly heading away. However, before she could even take a single step, a hand darted out and snatched her wrist. [Name] couldn’t help but be surprised.

… His eyes… There was something different about them tonight. Unlike the normal warmth they held, there was something cold about them that struck a chill down her spine as they wandered over her form in the thin tank top and shorts she wore. However, his eyes snapped back from the odd state. Once Yukiya seemed to regain himself, he quickly released [Name] from his grip, turning his back to her.

“G-goodnight.”

“... Good night Yukiya.”

\---

He felt so guilty for treating [Name] so harshly, but… Once the coast was clear, he practically threw off the thick quilt, a sigh escaping him as the cool air of the night clashed again his scorching form, his tail wagging happily at the change.

His tail…

Something was wrong, that much was clear. It wasn’t a full moon, yet parts of him were changing. First it was his hands and feet, claws growing where his nails once resided, and then a tail of all things! What was next, ears popping out of his head and fangs growing?! Just as he thought that, pain suddenly struck him, enough to make him almost fall off the much-too-small mattress. Yukiya’s hands went to his mouth, eyes widening as he pricked his finger on much too sharp teeth. Feeling unknown movement on his head, he hobbled off the bed, looking into a nearby vanity.

There they were, a perfectly sharp set of canines and fluffy ears to match. He simply sat back on the bed, trying to think of how to explain this to [Name], after all, there was no way he could hide his state any longer.

[Name]... He didn’t even want to hide this from her! Yukiya knew more than anyone that she’d be willing to help him find a solution, but… Just being in the room next to her was absolute torture…

He could smell her scent from his room, and it was so overwhelmingly sweet… However… He could smell other scents on her. The smell of that train conductor who checked their tickets, the ice cream vendor who gave them a sweet treat on one of their stops, the neighbor who had simply bid the two a good day… They were faint, but there, and Yukiya wanted nothing more but to destroy them all, to leave his scent all over her, to claim [Name] as his own no matter how long it took… 

Yukiya looked down at the bulge that was easily visible through the now-stained night pants he wore. Maybe… Maybe he could at least solve one problem.

He hesitantly grabbed the waistband of the pants, hissing when his member sprang out and made contact with the cool air around it. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his hand around it, slowly pumping. The small bit of contact was a start, but not nearly good enough. He imagined that the hand wrapped around him was not his own, but [Name]’s, rubbing at him as if they were at the academy in hiding, that absolutely precious blush on her face when she tried so hard to please him… Yukiya bit his lip, actually cutting it by accident, but he didn’t care as his hand sped up, hoping to find it’s release soon enough.

However… No matter how long or fast he pumped, it just wasn’t enough. Yukiya didn’t even register the growl that escaped him in his disappointment, all he knew is that he needed to cum. His eyes darted around the room, looking for something, anything, to try and relieve himself with. Normally he’d be appalled by his behavior but… 

Yukiya had noticed that a pillow had fallen off the bed during his failed session. He picked it off the floor, and was about to put it back when he froze. It was so soft… Just like her… Hell, it even smelled faintly like her! Perhaps…

He folded the pillowed in half and set it on the edge of the bed, slowly thrusting into it. No, it was nothing like her, it was stupid to even compare her to a pillow but it was at least a little better than just his hand. His mind went back to thoughts of her, however, unlike before, all he could think of was bending her over like the pillow, slamming into her and making her scream, scream so loud that everyone in the village could hear… His thrusts increased to the thought as deep, throaty growls escaped him. Yukiya managed to regain his senses a little, and bit into a different pillow nearby to muffle his growls. His teeth pierced the material, and he couldn’t help but imagine that it was those smooth shoulders of hers, which would be visible in that cute dress she always wore, letting everyone know just who she belonged to…

Yukiya was forcibly evicted from his thoughts once the taste of cotton hit his mouth, effectively ruining the mood. He couldn’t help his anger as he chucked the pillow off the bed with a snarl, causing it to knock a vase over. His blood ran cold at the loud crash that resounded throughout the house. Even though there was a window in the room, it was a permanent fixture and two stories up, he’d most likely hurt himself if he tried to escape that way. If he went out the hallway, he might just run into [Name], and Yukiya doubted that he’d be able to control himself as he was now. Maybe… Maybe he got lucky, and she didn’t hea-

“Y-Yukiya!?” He jerked his head, only to see his deepest fears realized as [Name] stood in the doorway, looking at him with such concern… She didn’t waste a second running up to him, a hand reaching up to touch the ears that twitched upon his head. She was so close… He could feel this new side of him, practically yelling at him to pounce, to claim her… He couldn’t stop himself.

Yukiya yanked [Name] onto his lap, and took a deep sniff in the crook of her neck. He couldn’t help the shudder than ran down his back at the smell of her. He wondered why he ever thought a pillow could compare to this, so thick, so strong, so… Delicious. He sunk his teeth into [Name]’s shoulder, right where he imaged earlier, the taste of your blood seeping out only spurring him on further. It wasn’t until [Name] yelped in pain when he realized what just happened.

He bit you.

Like… Like a wild animal.

Yukiya shoved [Name] away, looking into her bright [Name] eyes, expecting to see them filled to the brim with fear, but… There was nothing but intrigue.

“Could… Could you do that again?” 

“[N-Name]...” He looked away from her, hoping it’d help to settle his nerves somewhat. If he bit her again, he was sure to lose this fight, and lose control of the monster that resided in him. Before he could think of an answer, [Name] grabbed his face, giving him a sweet kiss before looking deep into his eyes.

“Yukiya… I may not be the strongest, but I’m not necessarily delicate either. Besides…” She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it towards her center. “I… I really want to see where this goes. So please…” Please… It was one small word, but hearing her utter it… He took a deep breath, looking back into those warm [color] eyes.

“I… I’ll try, but i-” She cut him off with a kiss.

“Don’t worry, if something’s wrong, I’ll let you know.”

Yukiya took a deep breath, and looked at [Name] other shoulder, the one that was still smooth, untouched. He looked at her once more for confirmation, before gently biting down, the skin breaking once more. From above, [Name] gasped, hands gripping onto Yukiya’s hair in response. Blood seeped out of the wound, and he lapped it up once more, the metallic taste making him tremble once more in excitement. Once every last drop was gone he looked up at [Name] to see her reaction.

[Name]’s eyes were shut tight as shaky breaths escaped her, but a fierce blush covered her entire face. Once she realized Yukiya was looking up at her, she smiled and scratched behind one of his ears, it was such a blissful feeling that he couldn’t help but whine.

“That… That was amazing Yukiya…” She brought him up for another kiss, this one much more passionate than the few exchanged before. However, when she tried to separate for air, his claws gripped onto her arms, growling into the kiss. He wasn’t done. [Name]’s mouth was too addicting, and it seemed no matter where his tongue went, it only grew sweeter. Combined with the blood that seeped from her newfound cuts caused by his teeth… He wanted to taste more of her, taste what only he was allowed to taste. Yukiya left [Name]’s mouth, the girl struggling to regain her breath with a cheeky smile.

With little effort, Yukiya grabbed [Name], tossing her onto the small bed (a delighted shriek escaping her.) Using a clawed hand, he made quick work of her shorts and panties, revealing her soaking core.

Yukiya kneeled at the end of the bed,face hover just above [Name]’s core, his hot breath just grazing it. He took another deep breath before shaking with desire at just how strong her smell was, how good it smelled… How he was the only one who could smell it. Not the train conductor, not the vendor, or that damn neighbor who was too friendly… Just him, and he would make sure she remembered that. 

Yukiya’s tongue lapped at [Name]’s core as if there was no tomorrow, ecstasy shooting through him at the way [Name]’s body jolted, her back aching from the pleasure for only a few moments before a clawed hand pinned her down, preventing her from moving. One of [Name]’s hands gripped his hair, weakly scratching at Yukiya’s head as she sputtered out compliments, most of which were completely unintelligible. He faltered for a moment, struggling not to whine again from how amazing the sensation was, before his primal instincts took over again, wanting to remind her just who was in charge. Without hesitation, he placed a quick bite inside her thighs, smirking when he felt her seize up, her smaller hands gripping tightly onto his head. He couldn’t help but leave another, and another, over her thighs, her hips, anywhere he could that wouldn’t hurt her too badly, after all, he still had plans for her. Speaking of plans…

Yukiya looked down at his member, a pained moan escaping him as he became painfully aware of his aching need once again. It was hard, choosing between lapping up your essence as long as he could, or just giving into his needs. He must’ve looked confused, as [Name] leaned down, kissing him passionately once more. With that, Yukiya knew there was no going back. He quickly crawled on top of [Name], caging her in with his arms as he rutted against her, attempting to find her entrance.

After a few failed attempts due to his hazy state, he successfully found it, his thick member sliding into [Name] with ease. Yukiya couldn’t help the growl that escaped him, finally feeling her slick walls constricting tightly around his thick length, it almost made him want to come right then and there! He had to stop, not wanting that to be his fate, giving [Name] enough time to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders, kissing him sweetly on the lips. 

He wanted to enjoy that kiss, he truly did, but… He caught a whiff of something unpleasant. He couldn’t even register what it was, all Yukiya knew is that he wanted nothing more than to get rid of it, and there was only one way he knew how. He slowly pulled out, thrusting back in with a quick snap of his hips, causing [Name] to cry out in ecstasy. He wanted to hear more of those sweet sounds, sounds that only he and he alone would be able to hear! Yukiya could feel [Name]’s nails did into his back, leaving scars of her own as he continued his brutal thrusts, making sure to hit that one spot inside of her, the one that’d make her scream out, that’d have her praising him, begging him!

[Name]’s suddenly seemed to be a bit tighter on him, and that’s when he saw it. Unlike before, there was a weird bulge, right at the base of his cock. Normally, he’d be concerned about such a thing, but right now… Yukiya suddenly stopped, making sure that he was pulled out completely. As tired as [Name] was, she couldn’t help but be worried.

“Y-Yukiya?” She gazed down, the current state of his member making her gasp. Before she could ask about it, a clawed hand grabbed her chin, forcing [Name] to look directly into Yukiya’s feral eyes.

“Who’s are you?” He could see it in her eyes, the fear, but also the lust held within, it made him want to devour her… She opened her mouth, before quickly closing it. Not satisfied with the result, he rutted against her slick folds, making her moan.

“Who’s are you?!” This time, there was a spark of realization in her eyes, an answer quietly leaving her reddened lips.

“I’m yours Yukiya...” He couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face, hearing those sweet words from her. His hips rutted against her faster, not only to encourage her, but to alleviate his own aches.

“ Again.”

“I’m yours Yukiya.”

“Again!”

“I’m yours Yuki-ah!” 

Yukiya couldn’t help it anymore. He quickly snapped his hips once more to meet hers, his knot pushing into [Name]. She started to cry out once more at his brutal pace, her hands wandering anywhere they could for any sense of stability. His eyes zoned in on her neck, untouched until now, and he leaned down, biting down once more. His head now within reach, [Name] quickly moved a hand up, scratching as hard as she could, telling him how good it felt, how she loved him, before nibbling on one of his ears. 

His tail wagged happily behind him at the praise and contact, and before Yukiya knew it, a sharp howl escaped him as he came, his cum pouring into [Name]’s core. He fell on top of her, not being able to separate due to his knot, panting heavily along with [Name]. No words were exchanged as she simply continued to pet him, too tired to do anything else as his tail gently swished behind him. Eventually, his knot deflated enough for him to pull out, a whine escaping [Name] as he did. She didn’t want to admit it, but she wished that they could’ve stayed together just a bit longer. Before [Name] could dwell on it however, Yukiya flipped her over, pulling her hips up with such a hungry look on his face. It caught her off guard, as the two normally only went one round. Yukiya leaned over her, his claws digging tightly into her hips as his hardening cock rubbed against her folds once more, just like he imagined earlier in the night.

“I’m not done with you yet.” 

\---

Had it not been for the feeling of his body changing, Yukiya was sure that he would’ve been out for much longer. He was glad though, as the hardwood floor was getting to his joints. Looking out the window, it was clear to tell that they slept through the day. A sigh escaping, he attempted to get up, only to feel a small pair of arms wrap around him. He turned his gaze to see [Name], completely covered in bites, scratches, and other marks, with a peaceful look on her face as she slept away. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain knowing that he was the one to cause said marks. Almost as if on cue, [Name]’s eyes slowly opened, smiling once she saw her lover’s face.

“Good morning…” He couldn’t help but smile at the groggy greeting as she yawned, burrowing further into his thick fur.

“I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?” Even if he did, it’s not like he’d remember. The last thing he could remember of the night before was biting [Name]’s shoulder… [Name] crawled closer to him, placing a peck on his face.

“I’m perfectly fine Yukiya, last night was amazing.” They both knew that he still wasn’t sure about it, but that didn’t matter right now. All the two wanted to do was enjoy each other’s company. However, knowing there was a perfectly good bed just a few feet away, he nudged [Name] to get up. She leaned on him for support, quickly getting on her own two feet. However… As soon as [Name] took a step, she came crashing back down, falling directly on Yukiya with a thud.

“O-oh my gosh are you okay Yukiya?!” He was fine. Compared to his hellhound form, she was practically featherlight. He was more worried for her not being able to even stand properly.

“D… Did I do that to you?” Now wide awake, [Name] burst out laughing.

“I guess you weren’t joking last night when you said you’d ‘fuck me senseless.’ I just didn’t think it’d apply to my legs too!” [Name] couldn’t help but look at Yukiya, who looked absolutely appalled at the news. At least in human form, he’d surely be bright red.

“I-I’m so sorry [Name] if I’d known this would’ve happened I’d-” She cut him off with a quick kiss, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Yukiya, like I said, I loved it! Besides... I wouldn’t mind you doing that again... At least not now, I’m tired after all…”

He quickly sputtered in agreement, mostly just wanting the current conversation to be done with for now. With a bit of help, [Name] made it onto the bed, Yukiya carefully hopping on after and curling up next to her. It was a bit awkward, with how big he was, but he was glad for the excuse to cuddle up close to [Name]. 

He’d apologize properly later on, when he’d actually be able to take care of [Name]. For now though, he’d just believe her words, and look forwards to seeing her in the morning, just like he’d hoped to do every night someday.


End file.
